


Pink Fairy

by xNamikaze



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boyfriends, Comedy, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OnTae, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, jongho, yewon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze/pseuds/xNamikaze
Summary: Minho thought a day off was the best thing ever. A Pink Fairy proved him otherwise.orJonghyun with Pink hair is everything.





	1. Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I hope it's good enough!  
> This is my first attempt at writing Jongho! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

   

 

Minho was a happy man today, no schedules, no meeting people, no getting out of the house but more importantly,  
no getting out of bed. Unlike the others who weren't so lucky with a day off.

 

He snuggled deeper into his blankets and sighed contently when it was 7 am and the others were woken up by the alarms going off in the dorms. Minho felt a kiss being planted on his forehead before the owner of that kiss shuffled out of bed to begin his day.

 

Minho was a happy man, he wasn't even going to sacrifice his precious sleep for running, which he usually did every morning before everyone else woke up.

 

''Minho we're leaving!'' Jinki yelled from the living-room before several footsteps left for the door and soon it was silent. Minho smiled happily and fell back asleep.

 

~*~

 

At 12 pm Minho finally rolled out of bed and took a shower, ate some breakfast and lazed around on the sofa,  
watching soccer and sipping from a beer. ''This is the best thing'' he groaned satisfied and hugged a pillow to his chest.

 

Two hours later and he wanted to take those words back, he felt like he lied that time. How could he think, sleeping out late and being a lazy bum on the sofa, watching soccer could be the best thing when there was A FREAKING PINK FAIRY walking into the dorm.

 

Minho gaped unattractively at the person in the hall, followed by the others. Kibum smirked, walked up to him and closed his mouth, ''Close your mouth Choi Minho, you're drooling'' he teased and walked off to the kitchen to begin lunch. Taemin giggled and wrapped an arm around Minho's shoulder while gazing at the pink figure in the hallway. ''Doesn't he look adorable?'' Taemin questioned causing Minho to nod in a daze,  
''Y-yeah'' he mumbled dreamily.

 

Jinki and Taemin laughed in amusement. The leader ruffled pink hair and grinned down at the 5th member who had dyed his hair pink this morning. ''He looks like cotton candy,'' Jinki licked his lips almost hungrily. Minho snapped out of his daze and glared at the leader of SHINee, ''You! hands off! get your own cotton candy!'' He growled possessively while pointing a finger at Jinki. 

 

Jinki held up his hands and stepped away from them towards Taemin, ''Tae, he is so mean too meeeeee'' Jinki whined cutely. Taemin chuckled and grabbed his Hyung to drag him off towards the kitchen. ''Don't worry Hyung, one day I will be your cotton candy.'' He winked and snickered when Jinki cheered before hugging him. 

 

This left Minho and his cotton candy in the hallway. ''So you like my hair?'' Jonghyun asked shyly and ran a few fingers through his hair.  
Minho stared at him some more before stumbling over to him and wrapping his arms around the smaller vocalist's hips.

 

''I don't like it...'' he began, Jonghyun blinked, but before his face could fall, Minho pressed his face between pink strands of hair and nuzzled his head. ''I love it Hyung!'' he breathed and closed his eyes, taking in Jonghyun's unique scent. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Minho's neck while Minho pulled away to inspect his hair and appearance.

 

Pink hair caused Jonghyun to look soft, really soft...like a tiny plushy, a fluffy puppy. Pink cotton candy that Minho couldn't wait to devour.  
''You look so good, I almost want to eat you,'' he whispered in an ear and heard Jonghyun giggle. Minho grinned and hugged the smaller male tighter. ''You never told me you wanted pink hair,'' Minho mumbled and pulled away to stare at the gorgeous face and the big puppy-like eyes in front of him.

 

The smaller male smiled and leaned in to give Minho a peck on his lips. ''I'm creating a new album and since I wanted to go for something happy and soft, I thought pink hair would fit the whole concept'' Jonghyun explained and smiled happily when Minho grinned and ran his fingers through Jonghyun hair.

 

Jonghyun had been afraid what Minho would think of his new hair color.  
It was a bold move after the whole Blond-thing but he was surprised that Minho took to it pretty well.

 

''Pink hair is definitely a good choice. It makes you look so tiny and fluffy, like cotton candy,'' Minho breathed affectionately and squeezed his lover's hips.

 

''I'm not tiny!'' Jonghyun huffed with a glare. He held his breath as Minho chuckled in amusement and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Minho pulled away and his breath hitched at the sight of the adorable male in his arms, eyes closed, pink cheeks, sexy full lips, and pink tousled hair.

 

''Fuck Babe'' Minho mumbled and pressed his lips firmly back on Jonghyun's.

 

Jonghyun blushed at the nickname while his fingers slid in Minho's hair. Minho licked into his lover's mouth and his hands trailed down a muscular back and ended up squeezing two firm ass-cheeks.

 

The vocalist squealed and broke the kiss with a small giggle. Minho smiled affectionately and leaned further down to ambush his lover's neck. ''M-minho...l-lunch is almost..d-done..'' Jonghyun stuttered between moans and felt himself being pushed up against the wall.  ''My lunch is right here...'' Minho uttered huskily against his neck.

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and slapped him on the shoulder, ''Did anyone ever tell you how cheesy you are?'' Minho chuckled and licked a lovely bruise on the silky skin while pressing a leg between the other man's legs.

 

''You, countless times...'' he responded and pulled away from his lover's neck to kiss a smooth jaw, lick a rosy cheek and swoop down to kiss his lover's lips again, sucking upper and bottom lip, making them nicely swollen and wet.  ''M-minho...a-aren't you hungry?'' Jonghyun whimpered at the assault.

 

Minho rubbed his leg back a forth between Jonghyun's own, making the smaller male mewl when he felt his dick stir and harden slightly. ''Hungry for you yessss..'' Minho hissed and was about to kiss his lover breathless.

 

Everything went to hell when he felt something hard collide with his ass, causing Minho to yelp and let Jonghyun go while cradling his ass and glare at the culprit only to swallow nervously when he saw who was standing there. ''Choi Minho...'' Key warned, slapping a spatula in his hand, ''Stay away from my innocent Jjongie...'' he growled seriously, the umma in him 100% kicking in.

 

Minho pouted and rubbed his ass. ''Innocent!?'' he squeaked as he watched Key grab Jonghyun and pull him in a hug, dragging him away from the baffled male.  ''Yes! He is so soft, tiny and fluffy, I need to protect him from the big bad wolves!'' Key growled and smiled smugly when he saw Minho's jaw drop unattractively again for the second time that day.

 

''Why is everyone calling me Tiny!'' Jonghyun complained with a pout. ''Because you are'' Minho and Key both responded, they smirked as the pink male gaped and glared at them, feeling betrayed. 

 

''Anyway, come on Jjongie, you're safe with umma..'' Key cooed and dragged Jonghyun off towards the kitchen where the others were gobbling down their food before pouncing on Jonghyun, touching his hair and complimenting him on how good he looked in pink. Minho blinked rapidly and stomped after them into the kitchen, sulking when he saw them touching his PINK FAIRY.

 

Jonghyun, however, flashed him a cocky smile which caused Minho to slowly smirk back, sure they could smother and touch Jonghyun now but tonight Jonghyun was all his, soft, fluffy and tiny between the sheets. He smiled affectionately at the others and watched them pamper his Pink Fairy.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos ♥  
> Here is another chapter that you can hopefully enjoy!

 

 

 

The Super Junior members visited that evening, coincidently in the neighborhood.  
Minho wasn't in the mood for any of this. He had plans to spend time with his  _Pink Fairy,_ either on the sofa, outdoors or on his bed, _between the sheets_.

  
Minho sulked as he nursed a beer in the corner, only half listening to whatever, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Siwon, and Kyuhyun were talking about. His eyes were locked on his lover, sitting on the sofa next to Yesung, both were giggling about something. However, that didn't bother him as much as the _hand_ in _his boyfriend's_ hair.

  
Minho never had anything against Yesung, the guy was pretty awkward but buried underneath all that, he was intelligent and really nice. Now, however, he was the devil himself and Minho wanted to burn those fingers and save Jonghyun from the guy's predatory eyes.

  
His eyebrow twitched when he saw Yesung grab Jonghyun by the chin and force it different ways as the older vocalist inspected his hair, feeling the pink strands while talking about something Minho couldn't hear.

  
''I don't appreciate the way you look at my boyfriend Minho,'' Siwon teased amused from his left. Minho snapped his eyes from the two on the sofa to the other tall guy next to him. ''I can't help it when your boyfriend is molesting _mine._ '' Minho defended and pouted as the others snickered at his response.

  
''Sheesh, calm down, you're acting like everyone is out to get Jjong,'' Heechul smirked before observing the two vocalists on the sofa,  
''But I do admit, he looks adorable.'' he sniggered playfully as he took in the soft pink hair, slender body, curved waist, and big brown eyes.  
''I know right, wouldn't mind tapping that.'' Kyuhyun hissed jokingly and grinned as he heard a loud snarl coming from the possessive tall alien.

Heechul and Kyuhyun high-fived as they saw Minho's face. The taller felt murderous rage boil up as he withheld a great urge to wrap his slim fingers around Heechul and Kyuhyun's necks, ready to shake some sense into them.

  
''I like you both Hyungs but I won't hesitate to kick you two in the nuts,'' Minho growled between gritted teeth, his hands tightened around the beer bottle. Eunhyuk hesitatingly took it away before someone would get hurt. Heechul and Kyuhyun both laughed, not at all impressed with the threat.

  
Heechul wiggled his eyebrows at Kyuhyun and nudged Siwon in the side, ''How about we make this a little competition and see how long it takes before Minho murders us...'' he whispered loud enough for the angry male to hear.

  
''Are you fucking serious?'' Minho hissed, a fire ignited in his eyes. Heechul smiled widely before whirling around. ''GUYS TIME FOR SOME TRUTH OR DARE!'' he hollered and gazed back at Minho with a smirk. ''Don't you dare!'' Minho growled at Heechul as he saw Jonghyun and Yesung stand up with exciting smiles.

  
Heechul barely paid attention, too busy examining his nails to care about Minho's threats. ''You love competitions right.., what makes this so much different?'' he winked and strutted off, dragging a grinning Kyuhyun towards the others who were already making a circle on the floor.

  
Minho glared after them before sighing in defeat. Eunhyuk and Siwon patted his back with sympathy smiles. ''They're just joking around..'' Siwon assured him before Eunhyuk and he walked off to converse with Leeteuk and Jinki.

 

**~*~**

  
The pink vocalist frowned as Heechul dared him to hug Kyuhyun, something so simple almost insulted him. Others got dares such as eating hot peppers, Kangin had dared poor Taemin to wax his legs and Minho even dared Yesung to sit in a bathtub full of ice-cubs. ''What the hell Hyung,'' Jonghyun complained as the others looked equally as surprised and puzzled.

 

Heechul smirked and ran a few fingers through freshly dyed pink hair, well aware of the glare he earned from a certain tall alien. ''Is it not exciting enough for my sweet, soft Donseang?'' he mumbled teasingly as he pulled on a few pink strands, receiving a soft gasp from Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun nodded and swallowed as he saw his Hyung smirk evilly, the others gazed on in wonder. Key and Taemin who were in the circle too, looked back and forth from Heechul and Jonghyun to Minho. It didn't take Key long to understand what was happening and he mirrored the evil smirk that was on Heechul's face. ''Umma, I don't get it?'' Taemin whined softly, Key grinned and leaned down.

 

''Hyung is challenging Minho to lose his shit,'' he whispered and ended up giggling with Taemin about how possessive and biased Minho was over Jonghyun.

 

''Well okay, how about sitting in Kyuhyun lap and hugging him,'' Heechul sighed as if it was troublesome to come up with such magnificent ideas. The pink vocalist rolled his eyes, it was still a lame dare but as he stood up to face Kyuhyun, he gulped nervously.

 

Kyuhyun licked his lips as he held out his arms, a shit-eating smirk on his face. ''Come here Princess,'' he urged and pretended not to notice the death-glares Minho was sending him.

 

The few broken bones he would probably obtain after this were worth it.

  
Jonghyun huffed as he shuffled over and lowered himself on Kyuhyun's lap, placing a knee on each side of the others hips and placing his hands on the others broad shoulders.

  
He locked eyes with endless pools of black pearls and his breath hitched as he felt long muscular arms wrap around his waist, dragging him closer to a warm chest.

  
''Wrap your arms around me Jjongie,'' Kyuhyun groaned hotly in his ear as their chests pressed together, leaving little to no space between them.

  
The pink vocalist swallowed nervously, feeling flustered that Kyuhyun was flirting with him, the guy only saw him as a friend so why was he suddenly acting like that, not to mention in front of Minho? He hurriedly wrapped his arms around the other's neck and hugged him, feeling the other squeeze him tightly.

  
Everyone in the room inched away from a glowering Minho. Heechul grinned and waved teasingly at him only to receive a 'what the fuck' motion in return. Gods it was so much fun to tease the hell out of his Dongsaengs once in a while.

  
Jonghyun meanwhile unwrapped himself from Kyuhyun, feeling his friends arms slip away and instead his hands squeezed tightly at Jonghyun hips. ''Thanks for the hug princess,'' Kyuhyun smirked flirtatiously, loud enough for the others in the circle to hear.

  
The pink vocalist nodded, shuddering slightly as he pushed Kyuhyun's hands away from his frame. ''Hands off please,'' he countered back and stood up to quickly return to his spot.

  
Minho wasn't having any of it and grabbed his lover's wrist, Jjong yelped as he was dragged into Minho's lap, back to the others muscular chest, strong arms wrapped around his middle and a chin rested on his head. ''MINE!'' Minho bared his teeth possessively.

 

Heechul, Kyuhyun, Key, Taemin, and the others stared baffled at Minho before Heechul began cackling. The others burst out laughing as well. ''Omg your so biased Minho!'' Key cried with a shake of his head.

  
Jonghyun couldn't help but smirk as he understood how the others only did this to tease Minho. He chuckled as heard his lover huff softly and mutter insults under his breath. Minho was cute and he felt love bubble up in his chest at the declaration.  
  
  
Jonghyun felt loved and wanted, he moved his head around and pressed a peck against the others chin, receiving a surprised sound from his boyfriend, followed by an affectioned smile and a rewarding hand raking through his hair and another along his thigh.

 

**~*~**

 

Eventually, Minho allowed Jonghyun to sit back in his spot as they continued the game.

  
''So Taemin, truth or dare?'' Key asked the Maknea who was eagerly bouncing in his spot, waiting for his turn. Taemin smirked and crossed his arms, ''Truth!'' he chirped and glared as Kyuhyun mumbled ''Scaredy cat,'' under his breath. Key patted Taemin on the shoulder, assuring him that choosing truth was just as horrible when asking the right questions of course.

  
''Who is the sexiest person in this room?'' Key asked in a curious tone, now that the Suju members were here, Taemin had a lot to choose from. The Maknea glanced around the room as the others leaned in, eagerly waiting for an answer.

  
Heechul even fixed his hair and wiggled his eyebrows sensually, smiling as his gums showed charmingly. ''No need to think about it, Minnie, just say it's m-,'' he began in a cordial tone only to get interrupted by Taemin, ''Jinki hyung,'' He said with a grin that showed the charm of his rosy cheeks.

  
They all stared silently at the happy Maknae before Minho chuckled, ''Hell yeah Minnie!'' he praised and held out his hand, Taemin high-fived him proudly. Minho smirked evilly at a scandalized Heechul ''Payback time bitch.''

  
Kyuhyun, Kangin, Yesung, Jonghyun, and Key chuckled at the drama, they weren't surprised by Taemin's answer. It was obvious that the leader and the Maknea liked each other. ''I see how it is,'' Heechul sulked and glared as Kangin slapped him on the back,  
''How does it feel to no longer be the sexiest person?'' he teased and received a middle finger as an answer.

  
''Fear your future Taeminnie,'' Heechul told the Maknae instead, who rolled his eyes at the drama queen and smiled back dryly. ''Your turn Minnie,'' Jonghyun urged him to continue and ignore Heechul's bitchy-fit. Minho nodded in agreement but his eyes were enjoying the sight, that drama queen made him suffer enough!

  
Taemin giggled as he took a drink from his banana-milk while his eyes searched for his next target. His eyes landed on Kangin, Key, and Heechul first. The truth or dare Taemin wanted to ask, or let them do, didn't fit them well. Yesung would be too awkward and Kyuhyun would actually cause the police to arrest them all for sexual-harassment.

  
His eyes landed on Jonghyun and Minho next and he smirked almost evilly. Heechul was challenging Minho to lose his shit by letting Jonghyun do things that would make him jealous but Taemin was really curious how Jjong would react to Minho doing something that could make him jealous.

  
''Minho, truth or dare?'' he asked innocently and saw Minho smile happily, probably thinking that Taemin was on his side. ''Dare,'' he answered coolly and crossed his arms as he winked at the Maknea, totally not worried about Taemin's dare.

  
Taemin's smile was innocent, yet his eyes held a glint of danger. ''I dare you to call Sulli and pretend to be her BF,'' he chirped as if he didn't declare war. Silence filled the circle, the voices of the others went on in the background. ''Fuck, never knew your Maknae was this evil,'' Kangin chortled, soon followed by Heechul as they saw a wry smile twist on Minho's lips, his gaze faintly annoyed.

  
It didn't beat the look on Jonghyun's face, the man's face was frozen in between a smile and a grimace, his right eye was twitching unceasingly.

  
''What the hell Taemin, weren't you on my side?'' Minho hissed, his eyes burning with fury. Taemin shrugged and smiled sweetly, ''I'm on no one's side,'' but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

  
Key laughed and wrapped an arm around the Maknae, ''Never fall for Taemin's sweet image,'' he kissed the boy's head and smirked smugly at the tall alien. ''Go on Minho or are you scared?'' he teased playfully and giggled at the challenge growing in the other's eyes.

  
Minho pondered for a bit as his eyes shifted from the evil Maknae and diva to his boyfriend, the pink vocalist was pouting and had his arms crossed. Minho chuckled softly to himself at the childish display as he grabbed his phone and unlocked to the home-screen.

  
Jonghyun had often been jealous in the past when Minho would hang out with Sulli, especially after the kiss scene in 'To The Beautiful You'. Thankfully it wasn't serious because Jonghyun and Minho knew it was just acting. Still, Minho thought Jonghyun was adorable, always pouting, huffing, wiggling, ignoring him and putting up a fight, it was all amusing really.

  
Minho dialed Sulli's number and waited for her to pick up, his eyes flitted around the circle. The only one who was giving him a pitiful look was Yesung. The others were smirking with satisfaction and Jonghyun was still pouting.

 

''Hello?'' Minho heard Sulli pick up and put her on the loudspeaker.

  
The tall alien swallowed, preparing to act as Sulli's BF, ''H-hi Yeobo,'' he stuttered embarrassingly and glared at the snickering Suju members, including Key and Taemin.

  
''Minho Oppa?'' Sulli's confused voice responded. Minho felt his lips lift up in a smile, poor Sulli was going to kill him for this.

  
''I just wanted to say that you are really beautiful,'' Minho mumbled shyly and raised his eyes to his own boyfriend, Jonghyun was no longer pouting but observing him with a blank expression.

  
''U-uh thank you Oppa?'' Sulli's response came out as a hesitated question.

  
''You're very welcome, I miss spending time with you and holding you...'' Minho said as his eyes continued to lock on his boyfriend, watching his reaction as Minho grew confident about his dare. Jonghyun's blank expression melted in a glare, his fists balled at his side.

  
''Minho is in a lot of trouble,'' Minho heard Key sing-song to the others, they snickered as they saw Jjong murderous expression.

  
Minho swallowed and smiled nervously, Sulli apparently thought the same.

  
''Oppa, are you _drunk, where is Jonghyun-Oppa_?'' she asked, giggling amused.

  
Minho chuckled softly, ''No Jagiya, I'm not drunk, I just wanted to let you know how much I lo...'' he couldn't finish his sentence as Jonghyun literately dove across the circle and scrambled for his phone, ripping it out of his hand, ''Yes Sulli, this  _dumbalien_ isdrunk, I'm sorry, '' he babbled hurriedly and squeaked a ''bye'' before hanging up and throwing his phone across the room. ''OUCH!'' Jinki yelled as it collided with him but everyone ignored him.

  
''You're in soooo much trouble CHOI FREAKING MINHO,'' The pink vocalist leveled him with a glare, a fist on his collar as he practically squashed the tall Alien.

  
The circle stared in bewilderment at the couple before laughing loudly. ''Oh god, poor Sulli'' Key giggled as he leaned on Taemin for support, the Maknae wasn't doing any better, brushing his tears away. ''Jonghyun's reaction was hilarious, totally worth the dare,'' he responded and the others agreed.

  
Heechul smirked at the couple and stood up, ''Time to take a break, meet back in 10 min,'' he stretched, acting as if they were in a meeting but the others agreed as they stood up with a grin, leaving to get some drinks and socialize with the others.

  
Jonghyun huffed as he stood up too and stomped away to the kitchen. Minho smiled and followed him, his eyes taken in the angry vocalist as he shoved a glass under the tap and hurriedly drank his water, his back to Minho the whole time while muttering angrily under his breath

  
Minho chuckled and stepped up behind his lover to wrap his arms around Jonghyun. ''Aww, is my baby jealous,'' Minho teased while pressing his broad chest against the others back, leaning down to nip at his neck.

  
Jonghyun shuddered and wiggled in his hold, ''Let go.'' Minho smirked and slid one hand to play with the hem of the others plaid shirt before gliding under it, teasing the other's abdomen with light fingertips. Jonghyun shivered at the feeling. ''I hate you,'' the pink vocalist growled, trying hard to ignore the others touch.

  
Minho chuckled against the other's skin, ''You're so cute, Hyung.''

  
''I'm not cute,'' was the only response he got before Jonghyun wiggled out of his hold and grabbed the other by his collar, yanking him close until their noses were touching, ''You're still in trouble, you're mine! How dare you confess such nonsense to Sulli,'' Jonghyun shouted and shook Minho back and forth, trying to get the message through to his boyfriend.

  
Minho allowed Jonghyun to rattle him around as he locked eyes with the pretty mocha ones of his lover. Minho felt a flutter in his heart, Jonghyun's reaction was really amusing and his declaration showed that Minho wasn't the only one protective about their relationship.

  
Minho smiled affectioned and wrapped one arm around the other's lithe waist, his other hand lifted to grab his chin. ''I love only you Jjong,'' he confessed and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Jonghyun's eyes fluttered closed, his tense face melted, caught off guard by the confession but otherwise very pleased, Jonghyun ''Hmmed,'' softly before glancing up at him.

  
''I love you too Minho,'' he mumbled shyly and observed in awe how Minho's luminous eyes lit up so that his face was entirely glowing. Gods Minho was handsome and _gorgeous._

  
The tall alien leaned down and nipped at the other's lips, he wrapped his lips around Jjongs lower one and sucked the soft flesh in his mouth, teasing it softly yet kissing deep enough to rob him of any resistance yet light enough that Jjong stood on tiptoes to taste more of Minho.

  
The pink vocalist whimpered and wrapped his muscular arms around the taller males neck, French kissing the hell out of him.

  
Before the scene could get heated, a _very_ annoying voice broke up the pair. ''Ladies and Gentlemen, it's about time to leave the ship before it sets sail, thank you...'' Heechul saluted and cackled as the duo glared in his direction.

  
The drama-queen ran off, back to the circle that was forming again in the living-room. The other guys hooted and wolf-whistled as they saw the Jongho couple holding each other close.

  
Jonghyun sighed deeply, '''Why are they our friends?'' he complained sarcastically but his face expressed satisfaction with what had just happened between Minho and himself. His glance and smile were brighter and very attractive to look at.

  
The pink vocalist pecked Minho on the lips before pulling away to get back to the circle. Minho chuckled and slapped him lightly on the backside in a playful manner, making the other squeal and jump in surprise, causing a chain reaction to go off as the others wolf whistled and hooted once again.

 

**~*~**

 

Jonghyun was confused when he didn't see, hear or feel Minho when the Super Junior members left the dorms and invited them to hang out at a bar not too far away from the dorm.

  
The pink vocalist was hoisting himself in a jacket as Taemin helped Jinki with his shoes while Key was already out the door with the others. ''Someone has seen Minho?'' Jonghyun asked the others with a frown.

  
His boyfriend had been acting odd at the beginning of the evening when the Suju members had arrived. He had felt the taller doe-like eyes on his frame when Yesung was giving him tips on keeping his hair radiant since he'd had pink hair before.

  
Then the whole playing truth or dare episode happened and Jonghyun found out that Heechul had only been teasing Minho a lot about his possessive side.

  
The tall alien kept shooting Heechul glares and not to mention the whole scene with Kyuhyun and the phone call with Sulli.

  
After their moment in the kitchen, Key was dared to lick Kangin's feet and Heechul was dared to serenade Leeteuk. When it was Kyuhyun turn, he had dared Jonghyun to feel himself up in front of Minho without him touching the vocalist.

  
Now that wasn't new since they did it often in their foreplay but this was different. Eyes were watching as Jonghyun undid the buttons on his shirt and teased his bare skin before flicking a nipple and biting his lip as he lowered his eyes and gazed up at Minho seductively, almost _whimpering_ for him.

  
The truth or dare had ended with Heechul and Kyuhyun holding their balls in pain and Minho had disappeared.

  
''Minho said something about not feeling well, don't worry Jjong,'' Heechul ruffled his hair, knowing damn well what was bothering Minho.

  
Jonghyun hummed his acknowledgment as worry bubbled up in his chest. ''Go on ahead Hyungs, I take care of him,'' he waved the others away and kicked off his shoes again.

 

''Bye Hyung!'' Taemin called enthusiastically as he dragged Jinki out the door. Heechul smiled and wiggled his well-maintained eyebrows, ''Have fun, take _good_ care of him,'' he hinted and cackled as he slammed the door closed, leaving Jonghyun in the now quiet dorm with a raised eyebrow.

 

Time to find his alien boyfriend!

 

**~*~**

 

 

Jonghyun fought a shudder as he was once again pressed up against the wall of Minho's shared bedroom. The light of the moon giving Minho a mysterious look while the taller man had cornered him as he stumbled into the dark room. Like a predator cornering, it's prey.

 

''M-Minho,'' he stuttered and groaned as he felt Minho's big warm hands pull the plaid shirt out of the waistband of his tight jeans and unbutton it slowly.

 

The pink vocalist shivered when his torso and abdomen were exposed to the cold air and Minho's hungry eyes. Strong hands settled on Jonghyun's hips, caressing his curved-waist and feel the soft skin create goosebumps. ''So hot Hyung.'' Minho's husky breath whooshed over his face before he felt fingers wind in his hair and _yank_ his head back. ''A-ah..'' The smaller male gasped and clutched his hands on Minho's shoulder as his lover licked a wet stripe up the pale column, tasting the enticingly fragrant skin.

  
''W-whats gotta into you,'' Jonghyun stuttered, out of breath and pushed Minho away from his neck so he could gaze into lust filled eyes. They both stared at each other silently, Jonghyun observed the way Minho's brown hair fell in his big doe-like eyes. The white shirt he was wearing was practically stuck to his muscular chest and those long legs were hidden in tight skinny jeans. He suddenly noticed how he had to look _up_ at his hungry lover. Jonghyun's heart fluttered, Minho was so handsome and so _tall_.

  
Jonghyun had a bit of a thing for  
  
  
_taller, bigger guys._

 

_Who can hover over him_

 

_Hold him down and..._

 

_Shut Up..._

 

Jonghyun melted as he felt Minho's slim fingers cup his cheeks, thumbs brushing cheekbones. ''You're so soft, so tiny...soo delicate babe,'' Minho mumbled lovingly as he pressed a soft kiss on pink lips. ''I've waited the whole day for this,''

  
Jonghyun chuckled while his own hands slid down broad shoulders and over a muscular chest. He groaned as he half-groped toned abs and strong arms. ''Shit Minho, when did you get so fit, '' he countered against the others pouty lips.

  
Minho smiled, his hands still resting on the small waist, squeezing softly, ''I've been going to the gym a lot lately, comes in handy now too,'' he mused, absentmindedly running his hands along Jonghyun's hips and waist, stroking the smaller males abs. Minho gentle pulled at the fine hairs that trailed down and disappeared beneath the waistband of the other's tight jeans.

  
Jonghyun squirmed lightly as he blinked slowly, ''What, what do you mean?''

  
''Well now that my boyfriend is the definition of a Pink Fairy, _other people_ seem to be enchanted,'' Minho responded irritably. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow in confusion so Minho elaborated. ''First Jinki wanted to eat you, Heechul thinks your adorable and Kyuhyun couldn't keep it in his pants.''

  
Jonghyun stared at his lover before bursting out laughing. Minho pouted and took a step away, feeling a bit upset that Jonghyun thought his internal struggle to stop himself from murdering everyone was funny.

 

''Omg baby, do you hear yourself?'' Jonghyun grinned and ruffled his own hair, making it tousled, if it wasn't for Minho feeling sulky, he would have jumped his boyfriend because...

  
_Gods did he look fuck-able_

  
''You sound like a knight and I'm your damsel in distress,'' the pink vocalist joked as he closed the distanced between them, wrapping a hand around the taller man's neck to pull him down in a bruising kiss.

  
Minho groaned but before he could wrap his arms around his lover's waist, he felt a foot hit the back of his knee. Minho yelped as he lost his footing and collapsed on the bed with his lover on top. Jonghyun pinned his arms on either side of his head and smirked cockily down at the shocked male.

  
''I'm not a damsel in distress, I can still knock you down on your ass,'' Jonghyun retorted with a victorious smile. Minho stared at his lover before chuckling fondly.

  
''Alright babe, you're strong enough to take care of yourself,'' he agreed, it wasn't like Jonghyun had to prove it. His lover was always strong and muscular. Around the Sherlock era it was just more noticeable and with Internet War around that time, Minho had to practically fight for dominance. Only in recent years, Jonghyun preferred to calm the dominance down and let Minho take control.

  
Minho struggled in his hold, pouting as his Pink Fairy only smirked in amusement. He watched with eager eyes as Jonghyun leaned in until their noses were brushing. He closed his eyes in anticipation and felt warm breath on his lips.....

  
''You're so cute when your possessive _Yeobo,_ '' Jonghyun growled teasingly. The weight on Minho disappeared and the creak of a bed caused Minho to open his eyes. He watched baffled as his lover sauntered away with a smug smile, toward the bathroom. ''I'm gonna take shower, au revoir ..'' he waved sweetly and slammed the bathroom door shut.

 

Was Jonghyun getting back at him for the stunt he pulled with Sulli?

 

Minho gaped unattractively.

 

''JONGHYUN!''

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!  
> A special thank you to my Beta Reader Doylebaby ♥


End file.
